l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Queen(LogicsFate)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= |Power12= |Power13= |Power14= |Power15= |Power16= |Power17= |Power18= |Power19= |Power20= }} Fluff Description: Average Warforged with Pebbled exterior. Speaks with a mechanical buzz. When adopting beast form Queen falls forward deconstructing into a cloud of tiny constructs or bursts out in all directions depending on the circumstances. Background: Fractured soul got sucked up into the creation forge and vomited out, more when I learn more of the world. Hooks: More incoming. Kicker: Beeeeeeees. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Attacks Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Balance of Nature, 3 At-Wills(At least one beast form, and one not) Primal Aspect, Primal Swarm While in Beast form take wisdom modifier less damage from melee and ranged attacks(+4) Ritual Casting, Adept at casting ritual, starts will Animal messanger + one other. Wild shape, At-will power, minor action Racial Features * Living Construct ✦ You gain a +2 bonus to saving throws against ongoing damage. You can us attached components and embedded components made for warforged. ✦ You don’t need to eat, drink, or breathe, but this doesn’t render you immune to any effect. ✦ Rather than sleep, warforged spend 4 hours refraining from any strenuous activity. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While resting in this low-exertion state, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. ✦ When reduced to 0 hit points, you are less likely to die. When you make a death saving throw, you can take the better of your die roll or 10. You still die at the normal negative hit point total. Warforged Mind: You gain a +1 racial bonus to your Will defense. Warforged Resolve: You can use warforged resolve as an encounter power. Skills Feats *Druid: Ritual Caster *Level 1: Hide Expertise Regional Benefits N/A? Tracking Equipment Maximum weight: 240lbs Maximum drag weight: 600lbs Money Starting Wealth 100GP - Hide 30 gp - Adventurer's Kit 15 gp - Totem 5 gp - Ritual 50 gp = 0 gp leftover Significant Events Background: *Vomited out by creation forge. *Met Mentor to teach about life, the univese and everything. *Mentor Died *Wandered *Arrived at starting city, found out much of what was learned was.... inaccurate. Exp 0 Wish List Love and compainionship Item that gives me flight while in beastform.(Even if temporarly) Item that gives me phasing while in beastform.(Even if temporarly.) Companions and Acquaintances Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: Approved Approval 2 *Stinging Cloud: Your constitution isn't added to the damage of the attack but to the damage a creature take when it ends its turn within the zone (The wording is open to interpretation but that's clearly the way the Character Generator interprets it). So it should be 1d10+4 for the damage and a creature that starts its turn in the zone should take 9 instead of the other way around. *Not a mistake but you should just note damage 1d10+4 instead of 1d10+wisdom(4). This will get confusing fast when you get various other bonuses. *You didn't spend 2 points in Strenght and it doesn't cost -2 to have 8 in Charisma... These are mistake that end up cancelling each other for 25 CP but it's still wrong! Fairly minor stuff. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 at 0 xp by TwoHeadsBarking and Mal Malenkirk. Category:L4W